


【圭云】哄人是门体力活

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform, 圭云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请问上升真人⚠️灵感来自sjr4的第二集赫圭云大三角官方在搞事呀！！
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: SJReturn4_赫圭云大三角 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779217
Kudos: 7





	【圭云】哄人是门体力活

"圭…  
别生气嘛～～  
就是录影而已呀  
圭～～～"

看着身旁绷着一张脸的年下恋人  
金钟云悄悄的叹了口气  
早知道就不该和曺圭贤一起看首播…

录影那天  
要不是自己烤肉时特别配合  
还有最后的告白  
以及晚上…嗯………  
这事才算揭过去了  
结果现在因为播出  
回忆再度被掀起  
加上节目刻意的暧昧剪辑  
曺圭贤更是醋劲大发  
尤其后制还狂踩恋人的雷点  
→和李赫宰的我同  
更是将这把妒火烧得旺盛  
这生气的样子 堪比一级危机  
金钟云真是一个头两个大……

自己恋人甚么都好  
就是这占有慾……  
虽然平时自己也挺受用的  
但坏就坏在 连上节目和营业  
这该死的占有慾依旧爆棚……

欸……  
金钟云认命的坐到曺圭贤的怀里  
环上他的脖子

"圭…我错了嘛～～  
你别生气…  
都说了是节目效果呀  
哥哥补偿你好不好～ 嗯？  
圭想干嘛 哥都可以唷～"

柔柔软软的靠在曺圭贤身上  
暧昧的在曺圭贤的唇上轻轻吸着

"哥要补偿我是吧"

"嗯～～"  
金钟云正讨好的蹭着曺圭贤的脖子  
却被一把推开

"？？？圭？"

"那就看哥有没有诚意了"

曺圭贤说完就自己走掉  
金钟云连忙跟着过去  
看见曺圭贤进到某间房间时  
金钟云的心颤了一下

曺圭贤看着僵在门口的金钟云

"哥不是说了要补偿我吗  
看来哥都是骗人的……"

曺圭贤垂下眼皮 安静的站在那  
明明是条狼  
现在却像只被抛弃的小奶狗  
全身上下写满失落  
尤其是那双黑溜溜的大眼睛  
明知道他是装的  
却还是忍不住心疼

……  
金钟云牙一咬  
慢慢走到曺圭贤面前的大床  
然后默默把衣服全部脱掉…

"哥自己戴吧～"

曺圭贤示意床头上方  
那两条丝带连接的手铐

"！！圭～？"

"哥不是说都听我的吗？"

"…………"

金钟云红着脸  
坐向床头  
将两个脚踝分别绑在左右垂下来的手铐上  
双腿被羞耻的大大分开

见曺圭贤还是站着不动  
只好慢慢把身体向下滑  
躺在床上的姿势  
不只让双腿被分得更开  
而且还向着斜上方拉扯

曺圭贤很满意哥哥的觉悟  
走向前把两条丝带越收越短  
直到金钟云的小屁股被迫腾空  
后头粉色蜜穴看的一清二楚才停下  
然后拿了个枕头垫在金钟云的臀部底下  
开始细细的欣赏

那专注的模样  
简直像在鉴赏甚么艺术品  
但被看的人只觉得羞愧到不行  
全身燥热  
更可耻的是  
身体居然因为曺圭贤的视奸  
慢慢起了反应……

实在是受不了炙热的视线  
金钟云红着脸伸手往下体遮挡  
却反被曺圭贤抓住  
双手被高举架开  
绑在紧贴着床垫的束缚带上  
四肢都被限制住了  
只能扭动腰身 表达自己的不满

"哥真乖呀  
扭成这样 是在讨好我吗？"

金钟云羞死了  
他怎么忘了自己这副模样扭动  
看起来会有多淫荡

"而且哥真是敏感  
只是被我看就兴奋了呢～"

曺圭贤伸手抚摸已经抬头的阴茎  
再顺着向下  
在穴口处摩擦画圈

"嗯哈……"

"看 哥这张小嘴真是贪吃～  
我甚么都还没做  
就已经湿了呢"

曺圭贤的手在穴口处不停按压  
穴肉越发柔软  
里头的肠液也越来越多  
顺着一张一合的开口慢慢渗出  
就像流着口水 渴望进食的嘴巴  
淫荡的模样 让曹圭贤的气息渐渐加重

"嗯啊…圭………"

"既然哥这么想要  
我会满足哥的"

从抽屉里拿出几颗跳蛋  
分别固定在金钟云的两粒乳珠  
最大的那一颗 则放在股缝间  
要进不进的卡在穴口

跳蛋的开关被开启后  
金钟云起先还能慢慢享受它们带来的刺激  
但渐渐的  
身体就不满足于震一下停一下的频率了  
像是坏心眼的撩拨  
撩了就跑  
才正要满足 就停下 刚要平抚 又来撩  
这种欲擒故纵的方式  
让身体的渴望越来越明显  
尤其是后头  
不上不下的难受得紧  
小穴不停的吸吮  
希望上头那颗东西  
能够整个进来

"嗯……圭～～～难受～～"

曺圭贤好心的把跳蛋往穴口推进了一半

"啊～～～～"

终于有东西填入  
虽然只有一点点  
但还是让金钟云的身体兴奋到不行  
小穴迫不及待的收缩  
想要把东西咬到更深处  
但却适得其反的  
把流线型的跳蛋推到了外头

"呜……"

曺圭贤不断重复这个动作  
看着那颗跳蛋被塞入 又被挤出  
看着金钟云因为情欲  
变得越发急不可耐的样子  
满脸潮红  
红着眼眶含着泪

"哥 想要吗"

"要…要……"

金钟云扭着屁股不停的哀求

"我错了…你快点给我好不好…  
呜……圭圭～～～"

"哥 还没那么简单呢～"

曺圭贤将跳蛋换了个模式  
情欲上头却又欲求不满的身体  
极为敏感  
短促的呻吟配合颤抖  
不断从金钟云嘴中发出  
乳头的刺激 让他爽的双眼上翻  
但身后剧烈的空虚 却又形成强烈的对比  
上身的刺激越爽快  
小穴里头就越发难耐  
渴望被插入  
被填满  
被炙热的肉棒狠狠贯穿

"呜 圭～～  
我要你！我要你～～！！！"

看着已经接近发狂的金钟云  
曺圭贤拿出一根按摩棒  
仔细的涂满润滑液之后  
抽出跳蛋 慢慢插入冒着水的穴口

被填入的满足感  
让金钟云忍不住舒服的呻吟  
小屁股迎合着按摩棒  
但曺圭贤只负责把东西推进去 就没了动静

"？？？？  
圭～～  
圭～～～～～！！"

金钟云渴望的扭着屁股

"哥自己来吧"

？？？？

曺圭贤解开金钟云的一只手

"哥现在能动了 自己插吧～"

"呜…圭……别…别这样…………"

"哥不是想要吗 自己动就行了啊～"

后穴被填满的事实  
让金钟云刚刚发狂的欲望稍微缓解一些  
理智也渐渐回笼  
想着要自己做这件事情  
就羞耻到不行  
流着泪呜咽的看着曺圭贤  
希望他能心软  
可惜曹圭贤铁了心不动

金钟云死命的忍着欲望  
想要跟曺圭贤耗到底  
可惜他低估了身体的渴望  
跳蛋还在孜孜不倦的震动着  
一点一滴蚕食他仅存的理智  
后穴的麻痒越来越明显  
仿佛有千万只蚂蚁在啃咬  
屁股不停扭动想要止痒  
但一点用都没有  
理智渐渐被情欲打败  
颤抖的伸着手摸向按摩棒

"啊～～～～"

仅是轻轻往前一顶  
就爽到金钟云尖叫  
脑袋从  
"就一会儿……我就动几下就好………"  
变成了无意识的快速抽插  
嘴里的淫叫更是没停过  
看得曺圭贤兴奋的都要爆青筋  
但不行 还得忍忍

快感继续飙升  
只靠后头已经无法满足  
但自己只有一只手

"圭～你帮帮我～～  
前面～～  
圭圭～～前面好难受～～～～"

"哥不是有手吗 自己用呀～"

"呜………"

曺圭贤只松绑了他一只手  
但握着按摩棒的手  
根本舍不得放开  
只能一个人又急又无助的颤抖哭泣着  
手上的速度越来越快 越来越狠  
希望能转移注意力

"是嘛  
哥做的多好  
哥～～你乖～  
你把自己插射了～～我就原谅你～"

"呜…嗯啊……啊………啊…………"

金钟云听不清曺圭贤在说甚么  
满脑子都是想要更多更多更多………  
疯狂的甩着头  
胯随着手上发狠的抽插拼命迎合  
不断在快感顶端徘徊  
但却总是差那么一点  
金钟云急得哭喊了起来  
前头肿胀的疼痛  
还有无处发泄却又不断累积的快感  
让他几近崩溃

看着已经到极限的金钟云  
曺圭贤觉得差不多了  
帮忙推了一把  
猝不及防的电流  
从身上的跳蛋传来  
金钟云瞬间挺身尖叫  
触电的快感让他止不住抖动  
手里的按摩棒 也抵着前列腺快速摩擦  
终于……  
卡在里头的浓精 如愿以偿的发泄出来  
喷的他的小腹.胸膛.甚至脖子上  
都是乳白色的斑驳  
头发黏在前额上  
精致的脸蛋是满足的愉悦  
失焦的眼眶里  
刚刚还没流完的眼泪 继续顺着眼角滑落

金钟云的手早已无力的垂下  
曺圭贤抽出沾染了细密泡沫的按摩棒时  
穴肉仍依依不舍的扒着不放  
随着按摩棒的离开  
湿漉漉的肠液也跟着流出来

看着眼前把自己搞得乱七八糟  
上头下头都在流着水的金钟云  
曺圭贤再也忍不住了  
脱光身上衣服  
迅速贴了上去  
拿掉他身上的跳蛋  
温柔的吻去金钟云脸上的泪痕

"哥真棒 接下来换我啰～"

一边爱抚着几乎肿了一倍的乳头  
一边将炙热的性器  
对准被操到外翻的穴口  
慢慢挺了进去

"嗯……圭…………"  
金钟云有气无力地回应

"哥接下来只要放松享受就行了～"

"嗯……嗯………啊…啊～～～～"

房间里头的呻吟再度传出来  
对金钟云来说 今晚注定还很漫长

**Author's Note:**

> 真是想不到 一集return  
> 可以让我脑洞开到  
> 码了三篇不同设定的大三角 😂  
> 所以 应该还有两篇  
> (其实昨天又想到一篇…XD)  
> 而且这篇本来打算短打的  
> 结果不知不觉还是写到了正常的长度…
> 
> 如果喜欢的话 记得帮我留言唷  
> 另外两篇还卡一半而已  
> 留言可以刺激生产 🤣


End file.
